C'est mieux d'être maléfique que profiteur
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Yamapi a acheté les Sims.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : c'est mieux d'être maléfique que profiteur

Résumé : Yamapi a acheté les Sims 3

Note : Mini-fic écris en une heure à peine et pas relue ^^'

C'est mieux d'être maléfique que profiteur

Installé tranquillement sur le canapé, Yamashita Tomohisa somnolait devant une émission crétine qui passait à la télévision quand un cri résonna dans tout l'appartement.

_ Piiiii ! Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

Se redressant lentement, Yamapi se dirigea sans trop se presser vers l'ordinateur devant lequel se trouvait Nishikido Ryo.

_ Ca quoi ?

_ Ca !

Le doigt du Kanjani pointait l'écran avec colère forçant Yamashita à poser son regard dessus.

_ Ah ça. Ben, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai acheté les Sims 3.

_ Ca, j'avais compris. Ce dont je te parle moi, c'est de la maison que tu as créé.

Se rappelant avoir inventé plusieurs famille juste pour tester le jeu, Tomohisa s'assit sur les genoux de son amant afin de voir précisément laquelle le faisait crier à ce point. Déplaçant doucement le curseur jusqu'à l'image du personnage mâle qu'il avait créé, le leader des News souris en voyant le nom de son amant s'afficher. Il parlait donc de la famille Johnny's.

_ Ben qu'est ce qu'elle a ma maison ?

_ Déjà, pourquoi Jin habite avec nous ?

Se tournant à demi afin de voir le visage pas très heureux de son aîné, Yamapi lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre.

_ Parce que je m'ennuie quand y est pas là ?

_ Si il te plaît tant que ça t'as qu'à allé coucher avec lui aussi !

_ Nan. C'est toi mon préféré.

Déposant un bisou sur les lèvres de Ryo, Tomohisa laissa son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus son amant.

_ J'espère, ouais. Mais c'était pas de ça que je voulais parler !

_ Ah bon ?

_ C'est quoi ces traits de caractères que tu m'as fait ?

Faisant mine d'avoir besoin de relire les différents qualificatifs qu'il avait donné à son Ryo-Sims, Yamashita se leva pour se réinstaller à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné.

_ Tu ne les aimes pas ?

_ Tu te fous moi, c'est ça ?

_ Je les trouve très bien moi.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido avant que celles de son cadet ne viennent se poser dessus.

_ Parce que tu trouve que je suis 'Malveillant', 'Mesquin', 'Froid' et que je n'ai 'Aucun sens de l'humour' ?

_ T'es entrain de prouver que t'as aucun sens de l'humour.

_ Pi !

_ J'ai mis 'baiser divin' aussi, t'as vu ?

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça va me consoler ?

_ Attends, je sais ce qui va te consoler.

Se contorsionnant pour pouvoir atteindre la souris sans quitter les genoux de son amant, le leader des News cliqua sur le personnage le représentant avant pour le faire s'installer sur le lit avant de forcer le personnage maléfique de Ryo à le rejoindre.

_ Super. On est tous les deux assis sur un lit. Je suis consolé.

_ Avant de me sortir l'ironie, laisse-moi finir.

Cliquant à nouveau sur son personnage, Yamashita lui ordonna de faire 'crac-crac' avec son voisin se que Ryo-sims s'empressa d'accepter.

_ Voilà.

L'immense sourire qui c'était dessiner sur le visage de Yamapi fit soupirer Nishikido qui se demanda se qu'il avait fait au monde pour devoir supporter ça. Peut-être que si il tuait Jin son amant arrêterais de se comporter comme un crétin.

_ C'est normal que mon moi-Sims accepte de couche avec toi. T'as vu les caractéristique que tu t'es mise ? 'Athèle', 'Virtuose', 'Charismatique', 'Amical', 'Bienveillant'. Un de plus et tu devenais mère Térésa.

_ T'es toujours fâché ?

_ Oui.

_ Je te laisse m'emmener sur notre vrai lit alors.

_ Pas envie.

_ Ouh ! T'es vraiment fâché alors ?

Fronçant les sourcils devant la remarque de son amant, Ryo hésita entre le frapper ou l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se décida à embrasser Yamapi pour le rassurer, Nishikido se demanda quand même pourquoi son amant ne lui avait pas mis le trait de personnalité 'Pervers' dans ce satané jeu.

_ Je suis pardonné ?

_ Pas encore. Mais ce soir faudra te faire pardonner.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre le torse de son amant démoniaque.

_ Ah. J'avais pas vu.

_ Pas vu quoi ?

_ Les traits que tu as donné à Jin. T'es le seul Sims de cette maison à être gentil apparemment.

_ Je trouvais que ces traits là allaient bien à Jin. T'es pas d'accord ?

_ Alors pour toi Jin est un 'Parasite', 'Kleptomane', 'Pantouflard', avec le 'Sommeil lourd' et 'Réticent à s'engager' ?

_ Ben oui. Il vient toujours à la maison nous voler de la nourriture qu'il mange écrouler dans le canapé jusqu'à s'endormir et qu'on puisse plus de réveiller et il sort avec Kame qui passe son temps à le plaquer.

_ Vu comme ça.

Le silence s'installa encore quelques secondes dans la pièce alors que Ryo-Sims embrassait langoureusement Pi-Sims avant que Nishikido ne le brise.

_ Donc, puisque en vrai et dans le jeu tu sors avec moi et pas avec Jin, ça veut dire que c'est mieux d'être maléfique que profiteur.

Fin

C'est pas long, pas super, et crétin mais c'est un cadeau pour les gens qui n'avait plus rien à lire. J'espère que ça vous aura occupé quelques minutes quand même ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
